Report 197
Report #197 Skillset: Hexes Skill: Sleep Org: Shadowdancers Status: Completed May 2009 Furies' Decision: Solution 3 approved. Problem: As of current, the Wiccan class relies upon the "sleeplock" to kill enemies. Unfortunately, those who are Level 80+ instantly wake up due to being fully rested'. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: A minimum wake time before an individual may wake. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: A randomized minimum wake time 0-4 seconds, weighted towards two seconds. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Forced sleep attacks (Sleep Hexes, Cosmic Sleep, Pixie, etc) will cause an individual to lose a small bit of endurance. Not a noticable amount, but enough to prevent an immediate waking Player Comments: ---on 5/19 @ 19:21 writes: One of these is definitely necessary. ---on 5/20 @ 07:32 writes: I'd go with solution 3. ---on 5/20 @ 17:00 writes: Yeah. Comment 3 is ultimately the one I'd prefer ---on 5/20 @ 22:22 writes: Using WAKE while fully rested will wake you in a random time frame of up to 4 seconds. It is in no way instant. The only time you instantly wake is if you fall asleep and the resting tick fires or if you are using Kafe. The point to a sleeplock is actually locking the target, which is very easy using hexes. There is no need to make sleep stronger than it already is. ---on 5/20 @ 22:34 writes: This report is in no way trying to rectify that at all, Ethelon. This report is trying to correct an issue where individuals who are Level 80 and at the point where they no longer need to sleep, are instantly waking up from being 'fully rested'. ---on 5/20 @ 22:36 writes: Sorry to double comment. As an addendum, it makes the sleeplock impossible because we can't keep someone asleep as they just instantly wake from being fully rested. What this report is asking for is to just fix Level 80 people from waking up instantly. ---on 5/21 @ 22:51 writes: Option 3 works for me. ---on 5/22 @ 17:07 writes: Solution 3 should work. ---on 5/25 @ 00:32 writes: As long as it is *very minimal*. Keep in mind that Warriors have skills that up endurance, and have access to Morphite (forced sleep). I'm not sure we really need more ways to burn up endurance. ---on 5/25 @ 04:08 writes: #3 doesn't include all force sleep attacks. Deepsleep and sleepcloud on top of morphite that Xenthos mentioned off the top of my head ---on 5/25 @ 15:46 writes: Deepsleep doesn't need to have endurance drain since it is the only forced sleep attack that causes tiredness as well, thus it doesn't have the same issue ---on 5/28 @ 06:01 writes: Could always include a power option for the bonus of adding tiredness. That seems to be pretty trendy nowaday ---on 5/31 @ 05:38 writes: Could just add a minimum time before the fully rested thing can tick (is that what you're saying in solution 2?). 6 seconds or so should do it since they ought to be waking up from the wake command and not the fully rested thing, and this would also cover methods of sleep that involve forcing a sleep command rather than any actual sleep attack.